Bleach inversé
by Monaori
Summary: Et si Ichigo était une fille. Ou même, si tout le monde n'avait pas le même sexe que dans l'histoire d'origine. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerai ?
1. Death & Strawberry, Première partie

**Note:** Je met rating M pour potentiel combat violent.

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Death & Strawberry**

°...° = pensée d'Ichigo

Part 1 :

.

La ville était sombre. Seul les rares lumières qui s'y trouvait l'éclairer. Pour les êtres normaux, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir été le croissant de lune et les nuages dans le ciel. Mais, il y avait bien autre chose dans ce ciel, qu'il était dans l'incapacité de voir...Et pas seulement dans le ciel.

Un vendredi soir à 2H23 dans la ville de Sakura, des papillons noirs volaient dans le ciel, tandis qu'un jeune homme était accroupi sur un des poteaux électriques de la ville. Il avait les cheveux court noire où seulement une mèche assez longue lui barré le visage. Il possédait la peau pale et des yeux bleu qui scrutait la ville, comme s'il l'analyser. Il portait un kimono noir et était armée d'un katana. Il continua à regarder la ville puis dirigea son regard sur une feuille plier en accordéon qui semblait n'avoir rien d'écrit dessus, juste une feuille blanche. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il rangea la feuille et redirigea son regard vers la ville.

'- Ça doit être dans les alentour...dit il.'

Puis après un moment, il rajouta :

'Je vois...Je sens une forte activité spirituel...'

Il se releva et sauta du poteau pour flotter dans les airs, se dirigeant quelque part dans la ville.

.

.

.

'- Qu'est que ?! '

Il était maintenant 19H13 dans une rue de la ville. Une femme au bonnet vert était allongé par terre à coté d'un skateboard renversé. Elle semblait seulement assommé mais des taches de sang se trouver quand même par terre. D'autres entouré une jeune fille au sourcils froncé qui semblait être la responsable de tout cela.

"- Tu apparais soudainement, tu frappe Sœurette Yamo et en plus tu veut qu'on dégagent de là ?! dit l'une d'entre elle

\- A quoi tu es en train de penser ? poursuivit une autre. Tu veux mourir ? Huh ?! '

La jeune fille en question était Ichigo, 15 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux roux hérissée qui lui arrivait aux hanches et des yeux marron perçant. Elle était assez petite et mince mais pas faible pour autant. Elle portait un uniforme de lycéenne gris avec une sacoche blanche et rouge. Soudainement, une des filles qui l'entourait s'élança vers elle, s'apprêtant à la frapper, en criant :

'- Dis quelque chose, espèce de...'

Ichigo l'arrêta directement en la frappant violemment à la tête avec son pied, ce qui fit gémir de douleur la femme et la fit tomber par terre.

'- Aah ! Cria une des femme.

\- Sœurette Toshi est à terre !'

Les autres femmes semblaient effrayées et paniquées. Elles se mirent à parler entre elles.

'- J-je sais pas ce qui se passe mais c'est dangereux... Je n'ai jamais vu autant de violence irrationnel...

\- Cette fille, c'est certainement... Si on se bat avec elle, on va être tuer, c'est sur...!

\- Fermez-la maintenant ! Les coupa Ichigo en écrasent la tête de Toshi contre le sol. Regarder ce que vous avaient fait ici !'

L'endroit où Ichigo montrait été un poteau. Juste en face de ce poteau, on pouvaient voir une bouteille en verre renversée qui contenait des fleurs et de l'eau à l'intérieur. Les morceaux de verre était éparpillé par terre et une partie de l'eau avait couler.

'- Question 1 ! cria Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?! '

Puis elle pointa l'une d'entre elles et dit :

'-Ok, toi là bas, la meuf dégelasse !

\- Huh...M...moi ?dit elle en se pointant du doigt. La meuf dégelasse ? (1) E...euuh... Une offrande pour le gamin qui est mort récemment ici...

\- Bonne réponse ! Dit Ichigo en la frappant au visage avec son pied, la faisant tomber.

\- Sœurette Mit ! cria une femme à dread. Sœurette Mit !

\- Tu vas bien, Sœurette Mit ? dit une autre

\- Question 2 ! Poursuivit Ichigo en les fusillant du regard. Donc , pourquoi ce vase est-il renversée ?

-C'e...C'est...

-C'est parc'qu' on l'a renversée... en faisant du skateboard...?

-Je vois... Dit Ichigo d'une voix lente.'

Puis , elle pointa derrière elle un petit garçon à la parti gauche du visage ensanglanté et au t-shirt taché de sang.

'- Donc, vous ne devez pas lui présenter des excuses ?! cria-t-elle

'- Kyaaaaaaa ! cria les deux femmes

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! cria l'une

\- Je suis désolé. poursuivie l'autre. Je ne le referais plus jamais. Je suis désolééé ! '

Puis elles prirent la fuite, laissant Ichigo et le petit garçon seuls. D'ailleurs, le petit garçon en question semblais volé dans les airs avec deux flammes au dessus de sa tête.

-'Fu~... Si nous les effrayons autant, elles ne vont probablement plus jamais revenir ici.'

Puis elle se tourna vers le garçon et rajouta :

' - Désolé pour ça, t'utilisé de cette manière...

\- Nan. répondit le petit garçon. Je suis celui qui t'a demander de les chasser, j'ai a coopéré au moins un minimum.

\- Eh bien, salut. Je t'apporterai bientôt de nouvelles fleurs !

\- ...Ok. Merci Mademoiselle. Dit il en souriant. Maintenant, je peux être tranquille.

\- De rien. Dit Ichigo en le saluant. Dépêche toi et va au paradis ! '

Ichigo reprit alors sa route, les mains dans les poches.

°Ouai... je suis une fille qui peut voir les fantômes. Ma mère est le docteur du quartier. Sauver les vies des gens, ne pas les sauver. Je sait pas si c'est à cause de ça mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours était capable de voir les fantômes.°

Ichigo marcha encore quelques minutes avant d'enfin arriver devant chez elle. Une pancarte au dessus de la porte indiquer ' clinique Kurosaki'.Elle se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvris.

'- Je suis rentré.'

Soudainement, une femme apparut dans l'entrée en courant et se lança sur elle pour la frapper au visage avec son pied.

'- Tu est~ en retard ! '

Suite à ça, Ichigo tomba à terre, complètement sonné tandis que la femme s'était mis debout face à elle. Elle possédait de long cheveux noir lisse et hérissée attaché en haute queue de cheval. Elle avait aussi le même regard marron perçant qu'Ichigo. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir, une chemise à motif à multiple couleurs et une blouse blanche de docteur. Elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches puis reprit en criant.

'- Quel heure pense tu qu'il est, espèce de délinquante ?! Tu sais que le dîner est tout les soir !'

Ichigo se releva alors pour se mettre en face elle et s'en suit une dispute.

'- Toi ! cria Ichigo. C'est comme ça que tu accueille ta fille quand elle vient juste de rentrer d'un sérieux rituel d'exorcisme ?!

\- Silence ! Peu importe la raison, tu est celle qui perturbe l'harmonie de fer de cette famille! Et quoi ? Tu vas encore implicitement fanfaronner que toi seule peut toucher les fantômes et leurs parler ?!

\- Tais toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai voulu naître comme ça !

\- Je suis jalouse !

\- Oh~ Arrêter vous deux, le repas va être froid~ dit un jeune garçon châtain

\- Laisse les, Yuzu. Un autre bol. répondit un autre jeune garçon.'

Les deux garçons était assis autour d'une table, visiblement en plein repas. Le garçon, Yuzu, avait des cheveux court châtain claire avec un frange sur un coté et des yeux marron clair. Il était habillé d'un sweat et d'un tablier. Tandis que l'autre garçon avait les cheveux noir court avec le front dégagé et des yeux noire. Lui était habillé d'un simple t-shirt à manche court. Tout les deux semblait jeune, dans la dizaine. Sans se préoccuper des paroles de Yuzu, Ichigo continua à crier.

'- Et puis de toute façon, les règles de cette maison sont trop stricte ! Dans quel monde les parents posent un couvre-feu à une jeune lycéenne en plein forme à 19 H !

\- Oh ! s'écria Yuzu. Ichigo, il y a de nouveau quelqu'un pour toi.

En effet, derrière elle se trouvait une femme à lunette, volante, entourer elle aussi de deux flammes à côté de sa tête. Ichigo tourna sa tête derrière elle et en fut surprise.

' - Cette femme ! Quand est qu'elle... ?! Je les délivres encore et encore mais c'est toujours comme ça ! Merde !

\- Tu peux les voir, les toucher, leurs parler et en plus tu a un niveau spécial de medium. Dit le garçon brun en se retournant sur sa chaise. Tes problèmes sont quadruples. Tu dois avoir de hautes spécification, Ichi.

\- Mais tu sais... dit Yuzu. Je suis un peu envieux d' Ichigo. Je peux seulement voir un flou. J'aimerais bien les voir clairement.

\- Pas moi~ Dit l'autre garçon en continuant à manger tranquillement. Et puis, je ne crois pas aux fantômes ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

\- Huh~ ~ ~? Mais tu peux les voir toi aussi, non ? La seule qui ne peut pas les voir est maman.

\- C'est stupide ! Peu importe si tu peux les voir ou non,aussi longtemps que tu n'y crois pas. C'est la même chose que s' ils n'existaient pas. '

Il avait dit ça d'un visage impassible. et un grand froid apparu alors dans la pièce. On pouvait presque voir la tempête de neige crée par ses paroles glacial derrière lui et le fantôme en pleure. Puis, il reprit la parole :

'-Oublis ça. Hey, j'ai pensé à un nouveau projet, écoute. ' Est ce que tu voudrais batifoler avec des fantômes en hiver ou en été ?' seulement pendant le mois de mai [ KARUIZAWA GOST PINNIC].

\- Le mois dernier, c'était regarder des fleurs. Dit Yuzu

\- KARIN ! cria Ichigo en se retournant vers le garçon. Arrête d'essayer de te faire de l'argent en m'utilisant !

\- Une ouverture ! cria la mère qui apparût derrière Ichigo pour la plaquer au sol.'

Enervé, Ichigo l'envoya voler dans les airs.

°Vraiment. D'aussi longtemps que je peux me souvenir, je suis capable de voir les fantômes. Juste comme si je voyait un autre être humain. °

Ichigo se dirigea alors vers les escaliers.

'- Oublis ça ! cria elle. Je vais me coucher !

\- Ah, grande sœur ! s'écria Yuzu'

Yuzu essaya de la rattraper mais elle était déjà plus là. Karin se tourna alors vers sa mère.

\- Et bien, elle est partie. Dit elle. C'est ta faute maman.

-Pour...pourquoi !

\- Ichigo a eu une dure journée ! cria Yuzu. Il y a beaucoup plus de fantômes qui viennent manger à la maison qu'avant.

\- Quoi ! s'écria sa mère. Elle te parle de ce genre de choses ?!

\- J'apporterai son repas dans sa chambre plus tard. Fini Yuzu. '

Puis il quitta la pièce lui aussi, laissant son frère et sa mère seuls.

'- Cette gamine... Elle ne me parle de aucun de ses problèmes...

\- Bien sur. Dit Karin. Même moi je ne voudrais pas parler de mes problèmes à une mère de plus de 40 ans qui a seulement des compétences de communication puérile.

\- !'

Choqué, sa mère se tourna alors vers un immense poster, collé sur le mur, d'un homme châtain souriant , entourer de fleurs et de pétales.

'- Papa... S'apitoya-t-elle. Ces temps-ci, ça doit être l'adolescence car nos fils sont affreusement froid avec leur mère... Qu'est ce que je dois faire...?

\- D'abord, arrête de parler à ce poster ridicule de papa.'

Ichigo ferma la porte de sa chambre où était accroché le nombre 15.

° C'est pourquoi... Je n'ai jamais cru à propos...°

'- Purée...Pourquoi tout le monde dans cette famille est comme ça...'

Soudainement un papillon noir vola dans la pièce. Ichigo le vit alors et s'exclama :

'-...? Un papillon ...? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? D'où il peut venir...'

Elle s'arrêta alors net dans ses paroles et écarquilla grand les yeux.

°...de l'existence en quelque chose appeler 'shinigami'.°

Devant elle se trouver le jeune homme du début . Un grand trou s'était ouvert sur son mur pour le laisser entrer et était en train de se refermer petit à petit. Le jeune homme avait une expression sérieux collé au visage et ne se préoccuper pas de la présence d'Ichigo.

'-...Que... Essaya de dire Ichigo'

Le jeune homme atterri alors doucement sur le sol alors que Ichigo était encore figé par le choque de l'apparition. Quelques secondes passa avant que l'étranger ne disent :

'- C'est proche... '

Ces paroles réveilla alors instantanément Ichigo qui se jeta sur l'homme, visiblement en colère qu'un étranger débarque comme ça chez elle.

\- " 'C'est proche... ' mon cul, crétin ! dit Ichigo en le frappant violemment. Tu est un cambrioleur plutôt confient, hein ?! Par ' c'est proche...', tu veux dire que le coffre fort est proche ou quelque chose dans le genre ?!'

L'inconnu, qui se retrouvât par terre, semblait assez choqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe et balbutia :

'- T..tu...peux me voir...? Je veux dire, tu viens de me frapper...

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Bien sur que je peux te voir...'

A cet instant, sa mère rentra soudainement dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son dos en criant :

'- Tais toi, Ichigo ! Ne fais pas de boucan à l' étage !

\- Toi, tais toi ! cria a elle en lui rendant son coup. Comment tu veux que je ne fasse pas de boucan !

\- Nice punch ! gémi de douleur sa mère

\- Regarde ce gars ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec le système de sécurité dans cette maison ?!

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par regarde... regarder quoi ?

-... Hein ? dit Ichigo, surprise. '

Elle pointa du doigt l'inconnu derrière elle.

'- Je suis en train de parler de ce samurai déguisé...

\- C'est inutile. intervint l'inconnu. Ce n'est pas possible pour un humain ordinaire de me voir. Je suis... un shinigami.'

.

.

.

Quelque part dans la ville, se passait quelque chose de sordide. Il y eu un grand bruit puis du sang se mis à couler abondamment sur le sol. Une immense créature apparu, couverte de sang. Un trou béant se trouver au milieu de sa poitrine.

'-... Proche...dit-il. L'âme forte...Proche...'

Puis il repartit, laissant derrière lui le cadavre du petit garçon qu' Ichigo avait aidé quelque heure auparavant.

.

A suivre...

.

(1) la traduction exact est la femme puante mais c'est bizarre.

Voilà, c'était la première partie du premier chapitre ! J'espère que le concept vous a plu , n'hésiter pas de donner vos avis, positif ou négatif, je suis ouverte à toute les critiques ! A bientôt !


	2. Death & Strawberry, Deuxième partie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sairinn** : Contente que l'idée t'intéresse ! Pour le problème de différencier les personnages, j'ai essayer de mettre un peu plus les noms dans les parole dans ce chapitre pour qu'on sache mieux qui c'est qui parle, donc ça devrait être mieux. Encore merci de suivre mon histoire et j'espère que la suite continuera à t'intéresse ! A bientôt !

 **Note** : Je met rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Death & Strawberry**

#...# = pensée du shinigami

Part 2 :

.

De retour chez Ichigo, dans le salon, sa mère pleurnicha sur l'épaule de Yuzu.

'- Ichigo m'a frappé trop fortement, _dit-elle_.Maman est triste !

\- Allez, allez... _dit Yuzu_.

\- Tu récolte ce que tu sème. _Poursuivit Karin_.'

Sa mère tourna alors son regard de chien battu vers Karin qui, sans se soucier de sa mère, continua tranquillement de regarder son émission.

.

.

.

Et pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Ichigo...

' -Je vois... _dit Ichigo_. Donc tu est un shinigami... '

Elle et l'étranger était tous les deux maintenant assis autour d'une table basse ronde, chacun à l'opposé. Ichigo était assise en tailleur, les bras croisé, alors que l'homme en face d'elle était assis les fesses sur les talons et les bras sur ses genoux..

'-Et tu est venu d'un endroit qui s'appelle la Soul Society. _poursuiva-t-elle_. Ok ! Je te crois !'

Puis après quelques secondes, elle cria :

'- ...Ouai, comme si je pourrais croire ça, crétin ! '

Et dans son élan,Ichigo renversa la table où il y avait une feuille écrit ' ( attention) seulement l'utiliser pour des blagues comme ça". Le dit crétin poussa alors un cri de surprise.

'- Tu...tu peux voir les fantômes mais tu ne crois pas en l'existence des shinigamis ! _s'écria-il_

-Bien sur que non !'

Elle était maintenant complétement debout, les mains dans ses poches alors que le shinigami, de surprise, était alongé par terre.

'- Malheureusement, _dit Ichigo_ , je n'ai jamais vu de shinigami. Je ne crois pas en des choses que je ne peux pas voir. Ma mère ne peux pas te voir donc j'admets le fait que tu n'est pas humain. '

Puis Ichigo releva avec l'aide de ses bras l'homme d'une tête de plus qu'elle et le poussa pour le faire dégager de sa chambre en rajoutant :

'-Peu importe, arrête avec cette connerie d'histoire de shinigami, compris gamin ?! '

Enerver, le shinigami dit alors d'une voix lente :

'- Oser dire de telle conneries...'

Il mis ensuite sa main en face de lui avec l'index et le majeur collé ensemble et cria :

'-Bakudo no ichi ! Sai !(1) '

A la suite de cette phrase, les bras de Ichigo se retrouva bloquer ensemble derrière son dos, ce qui la surprit et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

'- Aie aie aie ouch ! _Gémi-t-elle_...T...toi... Qu'est ce que tu a fait...!'

Ichigo, qui était alors à terre, se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que l'homme méta un pied sur elle, comme un chasseur avec son gibier.

'- Fufu... _Ricana le shinigami._ Tu ne peux pas bouger ! Ça s'appelle du Kido et c'est une invocation avancé que seul les shinigamis peuvent utiliser ! '

Puis, il se mit droit deout, regarda Ichigo de haut avec un air supérieur et rajouta :

'- Et même si j'en ai pas l'air, je suis dix fois plus âgé que toi ! Et tu ose m'appeler 'gamin' ? Normalement, je tue les personnes comme toi mais la loi spirituel interdit de tuer des humain s'ils ne l'ont pas ordonnaient. Je dois me contenter de seulement seller tes mouvements. Remercie moi, gamine.'

-Ku...! _Gémi Ichigo_. Espèce de...

\- Et... _rajouta-t-il_.

\- !"

Le shinigami avait soudainement sorti son katana de son fourreau et le dirigea vers Ichigo. Elle ferma les yeux, croyant que le katana allait s'abattre sur elle. Mais comme rien n'arriva sur elle, elle les rouvrit pour voir avec surprise que le pommeau du katana s'était abattu sur le front de la femme fantôme de tout à l'heure.

'-Que...? _s'exclama-t-elle_

-N...Non... _Gémit le fantôme_. Je...ne veux pas aller en Enfer tout de suite...!

\- Ne sois pas effrayer. _le rassura le shinigami_. L'endroit où tu va aller n'est pas l'Enfer. C'est la Soul Society.'

Il retira son katana de son front, laissant apercevoir marque écrit en kanji ' mort et vie'.

'-Contrairement à l'Enfer... _continua-t-il_.'

Le fantôme se désintégra alors dans un halo de lumière, juste à côté de Ichigo, toujours figé à terre.

'- ...C'est un endroit paisible. _termina-t-il_.'

A la fin de la disparition du fantôme, seuls des papillons noir sorti de la lumière avant qu'elle ne disparaisse entièrement. Ichigo sorti alors de sa torpeur et osa enfin parler, n'ayant pas oser parler depuis le moment où il avait vu le katana sur le front du fantôme.

'- ...Qu... Qu'est-il arriver à ce fantôme... ?

\- Je l'ai envoyé à la Soul Society. _Dit le shinigami en rangeant son katana_. Cela s'appelle le Konsô. Dans ton langage, je crois que ça s'appelle ' aller au Paradis'. C'est l'un des devoirs d'un shinigami.'

Il rangea ensuite son katana et poursuivit.

'- Je suppose que je n'ai plus à te demander si tu me crois finalement ou pas. Je pense que je vais t'expliquer tout ça avec des illustrations, comme ça, même un gamin comme toi pourrait comprendre.'

Il sorti alors de son kimono un carnet où il se mit à dessiner. Puis il reprit :

'- Tais toi et écoute ! Actuellement, dans ce monde, il y a deux types d'esprits. L'un s'appelle un Plus et est l'esprit le plus courant. Tu peux dire que les 'fantômes' que tu vois habituellement en sont.'

Le dessin pour les Plus était une tête étrange de lapin joyeux avec plein de cœur autour de lui. Déjà, Ichigo commençais à faire, elle aussi, une drôle de tête...

'- L'autre type, _poursuivit le shinigami_ , s'appelle un Hollow et il attaques les êtres vivant et les morts et mange leurs âmes. C'est ce que vous appelleraient un démon."

Le deuxième dessin n'était pas si différent du premier. Mais seulement, à la place du lapin joyeux, on avait un lapin encore plus bizarre qui faisait un sourire tout aussi étrange du genre ' je suis méchant parce que j'ai les sourcils froncé et un pseudo sourire de Joker' et les cœurs était remplacé par des éclairs.

'- Est-ce que tu a des questions ?

\- Euuuh... _répondit Ichigo_. Je peux commencer par te demander pourquoi tes dessins sont anormalement merdique ?'

Suite à ces paroles, le shinigami lui dessina alors des moustaches au marqueur noire en vengeance.

"- Ahhhh ! Merde ! Juste parc'que je ne peux pas bouger !

\- Bien, _poursuivit-il_ , je vais continuer l'explication, si Votre Majesté, Mme. La Baronne, le veux bien. Nous, les shinigamis, avons deux devoirs. Le premier est de guider les Plus à la Soul Society en faisant le Konsô comme tu l'a vu tout à l'heure.

Il tourna alors la page pour faire un nouveau dessin. Le dessin représenter le lapin joyeux, qui grâce à une flèche nommé Konsô, est envoyé à une fleur où il était écrit au milieu ' Soul Society'. Soul Society qui était , elle, entourée de plein de fleurs.

'- Et le deuxième est d'anéantir les Hollows. C'est ma mission actuel.'

Le dessin suivant était le lapin pas content qui avez une grande croix sur lui. Pendant toute son explication, Ichigo essayer d'essuyés sa moustache sur le sol, peu intéressé par les "incroyables" dessins du shinigami. A la fin de la tirade de ce dernier, Ichigo parla enfin.

'- Attend une minute ! _dit-elle_. Si tu est venu ici pour ta mission, ça veut pas dire que ces choses appelés 'Hollows' sont dans les alentours ?

\- Ça devrait être le cas. _dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde_.'

Cette dernière phrase acheva Ichigo, qui perdit son calme.

'- Es...est-tu stupide ?! _cria-elle_. Pourquoi alors, tu traine dans un endroit comme ça ?! Dépêche toi et va te débarrasser de ces choses !

-Et bien... Tu vois...'

Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui, attendant sa réponse avec attention.

'-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, _dit-il_ , mais je n'arriva plus à sentir sa présence.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...'

Soudainement, Ichigo entendit un immense cri inhumain derrière elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur et chercha la provenance du cri.

° Qu'es... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça... juste à l'instant ...?°

Pourtant malgré le bruit, le shinigami continua à parler. Comme si il n'avait pas entendu...

'- C'est comme si une grand pouvoir me cacher mes sens...

\- Hey ! _l'intérompu Ichigo_. Hey, shinigami !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne dis pas 'quoi ' ! _s'exclama Ichigo_. Tu n'a pas entendu cette énorme voix juste à l'instant ?

\- Énorme voix ? Quand est-ce qu...'

Tout d'un coup, le cri reprit. Cette fois ci, le shinigami semblai l'avoir entendu car cela le coupa net dans ses paroles. Il écarquilla alors les yeux.

# Je l'entend !#

Il se retourna violemment vers le bruit.

# C'est... indubitablement la voix d'un Hollow ! Mais on dirais que le son est comme filtré en dehors d'ici... C'est quoi exactement cette sensation ?! #

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes.

# Non. Le plus important...#

Il se retourna alors vers Ichigo qui continuais de le fixer.

# Cette fille... Elle à entendu avant moi, un shinigami, la voix du Hollow...#

'- Kyaaa !

\- !

\- C'est la voix de Yuzu...! _cria Ichigo_.'

Le shinigami se mit à courir en direction de la voix de Yuzu, laissant Ichigo encore à terre,bloqué par le sort.

'- Hey, _cria Ichigo_ , attend, ou tu vas ?! Cette voix, c'est celle d'un Hollow ?!'

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ichigo.

'- Oui ! _cria-t-il_. Je dois y aller et l'éliminer ! Toi, tu reste ici !

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Il est en train d'attaquer ma famille !

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! _s'exclama le shinigami_. Même si tu viens, tu ne pourra rien faire ! Le nombre de victime augmentera seulement ! Laisse moi faire et reste tranquillement là ! Compris ?!'

Il reparti alors. Mais au moment où il ouvris la poignée, une immense force semblait s'abattre sur lui, le coupant les mouvement et sa respiration dans le même temps.

'- Tel... _dit le shinigami_ '

# Tellement de force spirituel... ! Comment j'ai pu le remarquer seulement maintenant... ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! #

Soudainement, il remarqua une forme noir rampant sur le sol à une très lente vitesse.

'- ...I...Ichi... Tu vas bien... ?'

Ichigo et le shinigami hoqueta de surprise.

'- KARIN ! _cria Ichigo_.'

Karin se trouva par terre, à rampé jusqu'à la porte d'Ichigo. Il semblais à bout de force et du sang coulais sur un côté de son visage.

'- Bien... _Dit Karin en souriant_. Ce n'est pas venu jusqu'ici...'

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit.

'- ... C'est arriver si soudainement... Du sang à soudainement commencé à jaillir du dos de maman et elle est tombé... Yuzu et moi avons été attaqué par quelque chose d'immense pendant que nous étions sous le choque... Et j'ai pensais que je devais t'a... t'avertir...'

Ichigo le regardé avec des yeux écarquillé, essayant de lutter contre le sol pour le rejoindre, mais sans succès.

'- Je me demande ce que c'était... _Dit Karin, de sa faible voix_. J'ai pu le voir juste un petit peu... On dirait que maman et Yuzu ne pouvaient pas.'

Puis il planta ses yeux droit dans ceux de Ichigo.

'- Ichi... Avant qu'il ne te voit... Vite... Enfui toi...'

Ichigo serrait fort sa mâchoire tandis que le shinigami s'agenouilla devant Karin. Après avoir examiner le jeune garçon, il dit :

'- Ne t'inquiète pas... Il est juste inconscient. Son âme est encore là...'

Il tourna soudainement la tête, attirer par les bruyant bruis que faisais Ichigo.

'- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! _cria-t-il_.'

Ichigo était en train d'essayer de se libérer de l'emprise du kido en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

'- Arrête ça ! Tu ne peux pas te libérer de cette incantation avec ta force d'humaine !'

Ichigo utilisa alors toute ses forces pour y réussir.

'- Aaaaaaaah ! _cria-t-elle_.

\- Si tu force, ton âme va... ! _dit le shinigami_ '

Soudainement, Ichigo réussi à se libérer de son emprise. L'homme en face d'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et recula de quelques pas, la fixant avec surprise.

# ...Comment...#

Ichigo se releva, prit une batte de baseball et courut hors de sa chambre.

# Se délivrer du Kido avec la force d'un humain...?! #

Il l'a regarda partir, elle et son regard déterminer, avec des yeux écarquillé par la surprise et l'incompréhension.

# Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose aussi ridicule... ! #

'- Attend ! _cria-t-il_.'

Mais Ichigo descendait déjà les escaliers et ne l'écouta pas. Il resta alors figé entre la porte de la chambre et les escaliers.

# Qu'est-elle exactement ... ? #

.

(1) Traduction : _1_ _re_ _technique d'immobilisation: Entrave_

Voilà, encore une partie du chapitre terminer ! La suivante est presque à moitié terminer donc je la posterais dès que je l'aurais fini. A bientôt !


	3. Death & Strawberry, Troisième partie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kikoo Kiloo** : Contente que l'idée te paraisse originale ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui normalement, je compte faire tout le manga. Ce qui veut dire qu'il risque d'avoir beaucoup de chapitres et que ce n'est pas tout de suite que ça va se terminer. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continuera à suivre mon histoire et à bientôt !

 **Scorpon** : Oui, j'ai quelques problèmes de conjugaison. J'essaye de de bien conjuguer les verbes au bon temps mais ce n'est pas parfait. Est-ce que ça dérange beaucoup pendant la lecture ou ça peut aller ? En tout cas j'espère que ça ne te bloquera pas à suivre mon histoire et à bientôt !

 **Note :** Je met en rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Death & Strawberry**

°...° = pensée d'Ichigo

Part 3 :

.

° Yuzu ! Maman ! °

Ichigo arriva dans le salon. Le mur de l'entré était complétement démolie et des bouts de mur se retrouvait éparpillé par terre. Les bols, le riz, la table... Tout était par terre, cassé. Dans un coin de la pièce, Ichigo vit sa mère allongé par terre. Elle ne bougeait plus, son dos était ensanglanté et du sang tapissait le mur derrière elle. Ichigo s'avança ver elle en courant mais se figea soudainement. Devant elle, par l'immense trou qui se trouvait dans un des murs, elle aperçu une forme. C'était une sorte de créature, énorme, toute noire, avec deux bras et deux jambes mais une sorte de fourrure se trouvait sur son dos courbé. Tout d'un coup, la créature se retourna, laissant voir un visage hideux et une immense bouche avec de grandes dents. La créature dirigea son regard dans la direction d'Ichigo.

°...C'e...°

Au milieu de sa poitrine se trouvait un sombre trou béant.

° C'est un...°

La créature resta sur place, scrutant Ichigo.

°...un Hollow...! °

Ichigo recula de quelques pas, intimider. Elle n'osa pas bouger.

° Il a dit un ' mauvais esprit' donc j'ai cru que ça avait une forme humaine... C'est un monstre...!°

Son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Elle baissa la tête et attrapa vivement son bras pour tenter d'arrêter le tremblement.

° Merde...! Pourquoi je suis en train de trembler ?! °

Après avoir stopper les tremblements, elle releva la tête pour observé l'Hollow.

° Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur de quelque chose comme ça ! J'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fantômes ! Même ça, c'est juste un fantôme ! °

Elle continua de l'observer puis remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnu ce que c'était. Dans la main du Hollow se trouvait un corps. Et pas n'importe quel corps...

'- YUZU ! _cria Ichigo._ '

Yuzu se trouvait immobiliser par la main du Hollow. Sur sa joue se trouvait une entaille qui faisait couler du sang tout au long de son visage. Mais Ichigo ne remarqua aucunes autres blessures visible. A la voix de sa sœur, Yuzu tourna son visage en pleure et effrayer dans sa direction.

'... Ichigo... _essaya de crier Yuzu_.'

Ichigo serra fort sa batte dans sa main puis s'élança à grande vitesse sur le Hollow.

'- AAAAAAAAAHH ! _hurla-t-elle_.'

Le Hollow éleva alors son poing vers Ichigo qui se protégea à l'aide de sa batte. Malheureusement, contre la force colossal du Hollow, la batte ne pu rien faire et Ichigo fut projeté quelque mètre plus loin devant la maison.

'- Cough ! _gémi Ichigo_. Ah...'

Elle se releva en position assise, et regarda la batte écrabouiller sur elle-même avec côté droit de son visage semblait être blessé car une légère trainé de sang y coulé. Elle releva la tête pour voir avec horreur que l'Hollow leva de nouveau le poing vers elle. Alors qu'elle croyait que le coup allait s'abattre sur elle, le shinigami apparut soudainement et entailla profondément le bras où était prisonnier Yuzu. Du sang gicla alors hors du bras du Hollow qui poussa un cri de douleur et recula. Du à l'entaille qui avait au bras, le hollow relâcha Yuzu qui tomba dans les airs.

'- YUZU ! _cria Ichigo_.'

Elle se releva à tout vitesse et attrapa le garçon avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Le pantalon de Yuzu était couvert de sang et le jeune garçon était tombé évanouie. Ichigo se pencha sur son visage, essayant de lui parler.

'- Yuzu ! Tu vas bien ? Hey ?!'

Mais Yuzu ne répondit pas. Le shinigami se pointa devant Ichigo, arme à la main, et tourna sa tête vers elle.

'- Ne te déconcentre pas, gamine ! _dit-il_. Aucun des membres de ta famille n'a l'âme dévoré !

-... Aucun ? _demanda Ichigo_.

\- Oui. _Dit le shinigami_. Même ta mère allongé là bas !

\- Att...Attend une minute ! _s'exclama Ichigo_. Les Hollows n'attaque pas les gens pour manger leurs âmes ?! Donc si il n'a pas mangeait leurs âmes, pourquoi a-t-il attaqué ma famille ... ?'

Alors que le Hollow continua a crié de douleur, le shinigami prit le temps de lui expliquer les choses plus clairement.

'- ... Les Hollows cherchent des âmes avec une grande concentration spirituel... _expliqua-t-il_. A cause de ça, quelques humains sont attaqué.'

Ichigo le fixa alors avec incompréhension.

'- Qu'est ce que tu veut dire... ? _Demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je... n'ai jamais vu ou même entendu d'humains qui peut voir les shinigamis et se défaire du kido lui-même... _Fini par dire le shinigami_. Ou même d'humain avec autant de concentration spirituel...'

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :

'-... Le plus probable, c'est que la cible... c'est toi ! '

Ichigo en fut tellement estomaqué qu'elle ne bougea plus du tout. Et alors qu'elle regarda le shinigami, le Hollow se remit de sa blessure. Ses cris de douleurs avait cessé mais pourtant, ni Ichigo ni le shinigami ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

'- ...Attend une seconde... _Dit Ichigo_. Il est venu pour moi... ? Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute... ?'

Elle baissa la tête et serra fort ses poing.

'- La raison pour laquelle ma mère est allongé là bas presque morte... La raison pour laquelle Karin et Yuzu sont recouvert de sang... Tout est...'

Alors que Ichigo était en train de culpabilisé, le Hollow releva soudainement la tête dans leurs direction.

'- Attend... _Dit le shinigami_. Ce n'est pas ce que ça signif...'

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le Hollow s'était dirigé vers eux et se trouva juste derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne pu faire quoique ce soit, le Hollow le frappa violemment, le projetant sur le mur d'à coté sous les yeux ébahi d'Ichigo.

'-... Shinigami... ! _cria-t-elle_.'

Puis elle se retourna vers le Hollow. Ce dernier poussa un immense cri, semblant préparer une nouvelle attaque.

'-... Ca...suffit...maintenant... ! _cria-t-elle_ '

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps,le shinigami essaya de se relever avec difficulté, encore sonné par le choc. Une fine trainée de sang coulé de son visage. Derrière lui, on voyaient que le mur avait maintenant un gros creux, à l'endroit où il avait été projeté.

'- Ku... _gémit-il_. Oublier de surveiller mes arrières devant un ennemi...J'ai était imprudent. Tellement incompétent...'

Il releva la tête en direction du Hollow mais s'arrêta vite dans son geste.

'- ! '

En face de lui, Ichigo était toujours devant le Hollow. Elle était debout, les poings serré et le regard déterminé. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux du hollow et dit :

'- Hey...toi ... Tu veux mon âme, c'est ça ?'

A ces mot, le Hollow semblait se pourlécher les babines. De toute évidence, l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Tout d'un coup , Ichigo se releva toute droite et pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine.

'- Alors combattons nous face à face ! _cria-t-elle_. Personnes d'autres n'a avoir avec ça ! Essaye de me tuer et de prendre mon âme !

\- Idiote ! _cria le shinigami_.'

L'Hollow poussa un grand cri, ouvrant sa bouche en grand et se lança à tout vitesse sur Ichigo. Pourtant, malgré l'image effrayante qu'envoyais le Hollow à cet instant, Ichigo ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et l'attendit en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. Puis, soudainement, il y eu un grand bruit. Le bruit d'une chair se faisant percer, des os se faisant brisait et du sang coulant sur le sol. Cependant, ce bruit ne provenait pas du corps d'Ichigo, mais de celui du shinigami. Avant que le Hollow puisse atteindre Ichigo, il s'était déplacé à une grande vitesse pour se mettre entre le lui et Ichigo. Et alors que les dents du Hollow s'était planté dans sa chair, il avait pu planté lui aussi son katana dans la chair de ce dernier.

'-... Que... _dit Ichigo_.'

Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Devant ses yeux, le shinigami retira son katana de la chair du Hollow et son corps s'écrasa au sol, éclaboussant de son sang les alentours.

'- Shinigami ! _cria Ichigo_.'

Elle couru vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. La blessure semblait grave, il n'arriva même plus à bouger un bras. Et alors que son sang coulait de plus en plus, il parla avec une faible voix.

'- Haa... Ha... Espèce...d'idiote... Je t'ai dit que vos forces n'étaient pas à force égal...! Ou as-tu pensé que tout serait fini si tu lui donné ton âme ? Peu importe, tu est une idiote...!

-...Je suis désolée... _Dit-elle_... J'ai juste...'

Elle dirigea son regard vers les blessure du shinigami et afficha un air coupable.

'- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... _dit le shinigami, en remarquant l'expression qu'affichait Ichigo_. Enfin, c'est ce que je voudrais dire... Malheureusement, je suis plus apte à me battre contre ce Hollow...'

Il reprit quelque force avant de déclarer d'une voix sombre :

'- Maintenant, on peut seulement attendre... de devenir sa nourriture... '

A ses mots, Ichigo serra les dents et les poings.

°... C'est ma faute...! ... Tout le monde va mourir...! °

Les veine de ses poings ressortaient alors qu'elle avait repris un air coupable et torturer. Le shinigami, toujours à terre, le fixa du regard.

'-... Tu veut sauver ta famille... ? _fini-il par demander_.'

Ichigo releva la tête vers lui, le visage perdu.

'- ! C'est possible ?! Il y a un moyen de les sauver ?! Dis-le moi !

-... Il y a un moyen... _dit-il_. Enfin, pour être exact...Je devrais dire que c'est le seul moyen...'

Il dirigea sa main vers son fourreau et y sorti son katana. Puis il le pointa en direction d'Ichigo.

'- **Tu...dois devenir un shinigami !** '

.

Et voilà, l'avant dernière partie est là. Donc, du coup, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui finira enfin le premier chapitre : Death & Strawberry. A bientôt !


	4. Death & Strawberry, Dernière partie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yashiro-san** : Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois autant enthousiaste pour mon histoire ! J'espère que tu continuera à l'être ! A bientôt !

 **Note:** Je met rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartient pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo

.

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Death & Strawberry**

#...# = pensée du shinigami.  
°...° = pensée d'Ichigo.

Part 4 :

'- ! Qu'...'

Ichigo fixa le shinigami avec un regard ébahi et la bouche grande ouverte.

'- Qu'...qu'est-ce que tu est en train de dire... Comment je pourrais...

-Tu le peux ! _l'interrompu le shinigami_.'

Puis il regarda de nouveau son katana qui se trouvait dans ses mains et poursuivit.

'- Transperce le milieu de ta poitrine avec ce zanpakutou (1)... Et j'insérai la moitié de mon pouvoir de shinigami ! Comme ça, tu atteindra un pouvoir de shinigami temporairement... Et tu sera capable de battre ce Hollow à puissance égal.'

Alors qu'il expliqua à Ichigo son idée, l'hollow derrière poussait des cris en s'agitant dans tout les , ses blessures le faisait apparemment beaucoup souffrir. Sans se préoccuper du Hollow, Ichigo continua de regarder le shinigami et de l'écouter attentivement.

'-C'est vraiment ok... de faire une chose comme ça...? _demanda-t-elle_.'

Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

'- ... Je sais pas. _fini-t-il par dire_. J'ai eu cette idée à cause de ta très forte concentration spirituel... Le pourcentage de réussite n'est pas très haut...'

Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux en prenant un visage grave.

'-Si tu échoue, tu meurt...!'

A ses mots, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux tandis que le shinigami continu son discours.

'-Toutefois, il n'y a pas d'autre moyens ! ... On a pas le temps d'y réfléchir.'

Au même moment, un cri plus fort se fit entendre. Mais Ichigo semblait encore hésité.Puis soudainement, un voix derrière Ichigo se fit entendre.

'- ... Ichigo...

\- !'

Ichigo se retourna rapidement vers la direction de la voix. Yuzu, qui était allongé par terre et malgré le fait qu'il sois inconscient, continua à parler :

'-Où est-tu ...? ... Ichigo...'

Ichigo le regarda avec un regard triste et le shinigami avait lui aussi son regard vers le jeune garçon mais son visage resta neutre.

'-...Yuzu... _murmura Ichigo_. Est-tu en train de faire un mauvais rêve...?'

Yuzu prit un visage torturé et des larmes commençaient à coulé. Puis il reprit, cette fois-ci avec une voix sanglotante.

'- Ne viens pas... C'est dangereux... Dépêche-toi et enfuie toi... Ichigo...'

Ichigo écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Elle serra ensuite fort sa mâchoire et fronça encore plus ses sourcils.

°... Bordel...! Pourquoi tout le monde... sont en train de s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'ils sont en train de mourir..!°

Elle serra ses poings tellement fort que l'ont pouvaient apercevoir ses veines ressortir.

°...Contrairement à moi qui avait peur pour moi-même... J'ai l'air stupide ! °

Puis elle se dirigea vers le shinigami et parla d'une voix forte et déterminer.

'-Donne moi l'épée , shinigami ! Donnons à ton idée une chance!'

A ses mot, le shinigami esquissa un sourire puis il dit ensuite :

'- Je ne m'appelle pas ' Shinigami'... Mon nom est ' Kuchiki Rukia '.

-Je vois... _dit Ichigo_. Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Prions que ce n'est pas le dernier salut... autant pour moi que pour toi.'

Soudainement l'Hollow poussa un énorme cri qui fit trembler les murs. Il semblait s'être entièrement remis de sa blessure et se mit à courir vers eux. Rukia s'était déjà posté devant Ichigo, zanpakuto à la main.

'-Le Hollow arrive... _dit Ichigo_. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas...'

Puis elle mis sa main sur le zanpakuto de Rukia. Ensemble, ils le plaça sous la gorge d'Ichigo.

'- ...Faisons le. _Dit Ichigo_

\- Ok. _répondit Rukia_ '

Et alors que le Hollow arriva à grande vitesse vers eux, ils planta le zanpakuto du shinigami dans la poitrine d'Ichigo, le faisant ressortir de l'autre côté, couvert de sang. Soudainement, une grande lumière apparu, à l'endroit même où se trouvait Ichigo et Rukia, éblouissant le Hollow qui se stoppa dans son attaque. Et alors qu'une forme noir apparu de la lumière, le Hollow poussa un cri de douleurs tandis que son bras gauche se fit coupé. Un liquide noir au teinte rouge sorti de la coupure, répandant dans l'air l'odeur si particulière de sang frais. Le bras, quand à lui, atterrit à quelques mètres plus loin de son propriétaire. Les doigts bougeaient encore et l'on voyaient l'os ressortir. Et à l'endroit où le bras était tombé, juste devant, Ichigo apparut. Ses vêtements avait changé, faisant place à un kimono noir, similaire à celui de Rukia. Mais contrairement à lui, Ichigo avait dans les mains un énorme zanpakuto , de la même taille qu'elle mais pourtant, elle semblait n'avoir aucun soucis pour le porter. Une lourde atmosphère, dangereuse et menaçante, flottait autour d'elle.

.

.

.

Derrière le Hollow, Rukia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son uniforme de shinigami avait été remplacer par un simple kimono blanc et son zanpakuto sembla disparu. Quand à lui, il semblait désemparé.

'-...Comment... C'était censée être que la moitié... Mais tout mes pouvoirs ont été pris...'

Devant lui, Ichigo se tenait fièrement devant l'hollow.

# De plus, cette sensation... Tout à l'heure... Je ne pouvais pas du tout sentir de présence... C'était comme si il y avais un filtre invisible dans sa chambre... Comment je n'ai pas pu le remarquer jusqu'à maintenant ! #

Ichigo, en même temps que le Hollow, se lança sur lui, son zapakuto entre ses deux mains devant elle.

# C'était comme si une grande force me brouiller mes sens. C'était elle ! Sa chambre était remplit de sa force spirituel... Ça désorienté complétement mes sens... ! #

Le Hollow balança son bras sur Ichigo, qui l'esquiva avec facilité.

# Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'humains qui pouvaient voir les shinigamis ! #

Des gros morceau de pierre fut projeté sur Ichigo, qui les coupa en deux et les rejeta sur le Hollow.

# Je n'ai jamais vu d'humains qui pouvais se défaire du Kido ! #

L'Hollow poussa un cri de colère, qui fit vibrer le sol et les murs.

# Je n'ai jamais vu de zanpakuto, dont sa forme change selon le pourvoir spirituel du shinigami... Devenir si grand ! #

Soudainement, Ichigo prit de l'élan et s'élança sur le Hollow pour lui couper la jambe. Tandis que la jambe vola dans les airs, l'Hollow poussa un cri de douleur. Et alors que le Hollow se dirigea vers le sol, déstabiliser par la perte de sa jambe, Ichigo leva son zanpakuto au ciel et cria :

'- Réalise ton erreur de t'en être pris à ma famille, tronche de poisson !'

L'Hollow ouvrit grand la bouche, se rapprochant d'Ichigo.

# Cette fille, exactement...#

Et au moment que la bouche du Hollow allait atteindre Ichigo, cette dernière abattit son zanpakuto qui le trancha en deux, le faisant disparaitre en poussière.

# Qui est-elle ... ?! #

.

(1) Le zanpakuto est l'épée des shinigamis.

Fini ! Le premier chapitre est enfin terminer. Rendez-vous pour le deuxième chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs plus court donc en moins de partie. A bientôt !


	5. Starter, Première partie

**Réponse aux review :**

 **Yashiro-san** : Merci, je suis contente que tu suis mon histoire ! Et en effet, à très bientôt !

 **Note** : Je met en rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Stater**

°...° = pensée d'Ichigo h

Part 1 :

.

'-Ouch... _Gémit la mère d'Ichigo_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Ichigo...'

° Hein ?! °

Ichigo était entouré de sa mère et Yuzu, en sang, marchant lentement vers elle et tout autour d'elle était sombre. Même le sol l'était, donnant à Ichigo la sensation de tomber dans l'obscurité.

'-Ca fait mal... _Gémit à son tour Yuzu_. Grande soeur...'

° Quoi ?!°

Ichigo les regarda, tout d'un coup, sa mère commença à lui crié dessus.

'-Si tu est devenu un shingami... Tu n'était pas censée nous protéger...?!

-Aiiie ! _Pleura Yuzu_. J'ai mal !'

° Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!°

Rukia apparu alors soudainement avec un étrange visage presque robotique, mis sa main sur sa tête en signe d'excuse et dit :

'- Désolée, c'était trop tard !'

° Pardooon ?!°

'- BON... !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?! _cria Ichigo_.

\- ...JOUR !'

Les voix s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, tellement qu'Ichigo ne pouvais plus savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Puis, une voix plus fort que les autres se fit entendre.

'-ICHIGOOOO !'

Ichigo ouvris les yeux assez rapidement pour voir sa mère se jetai sur elle et pouvoir l'esquivais à temps.

'-Gyaaaaaaaaaaa ! _cria sa mère_.'

Sa mère se retrouva à terre, la main de sa fille écrasant son visage.

'- Espèce de... dit _Ichigo_. Tu as beaucoup de cran d'attaquer ta fille pendant son sommeil...!

'- Guaa...! _Gémi la mère_. ...Pas mal, ma fille...!... Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre...!'

Soudainement, Ichigo se rappela de quelque chose et fixa sa mère avec attention.

'-...Tu...Qu'en est-il de tes blessures ? _questionna Ichigo_.'

Sa mère l'a regarda avec surprise.

'-Blessures ? _s'exclama-t-elle_. De quoi tu parle ? Quand je me suis fais mal ?

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de la fixait avec surprise.

'-Quoi ? '

.

.

.

Ichigo se trouvais dehors, dans sa rue. En face d'elle, sa maison posséder un immense trou dans l'un des murs du salon qui était couvert de planche par-ci par-là pour essayer de le recouvrir.

'-Mais c'est sur que c'est un miracle ! _dit sa mère_. Qu'un camion s'écrase sur notre maison et que personnes ne sois blessé !

\- Plutôt, _intervint Ichigo_ , c'est encore plus miraculeux que personnes ne s'est réveiller...

-Ouai ,c'est vrai... _Dit Karin_. Merci , c'est à cause de ça que le criminel s'est enfuie...'

Puis, il soupira et rajouta :

'- C'est quoi le problème avec cette famille...

-Ah, grand sœur ! _s'exclama Yuzu_. Le petit déjeuné est prêt !

° ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... °

'- Ne t'inquiète pas, Karin ! _dit leurs mère_. Il reviendra s'excuser un jour !

\- Comme si il reviendrait ici juste pour s'excuser ! _s'exclama-t-il_.

\- Grand sœur ! _cria de nouveau Yuzu_. Si tu ne mange pas, tu vas être en retard .'

Mais Ichigo était trop perdu pour penser au petit déjeuné ou même encore au lycée.

° Tout le monde semble en forme... Et ils pense que les dégâts de la maison n'est qu'un simple accident de camion... C'est l'œuvre du shinigami... ?°

Elle repensa alors à l'image de l'étrange jeune homme.

°... Cette personne... est reparti à la cette Soul Society... ?°

.

.

.

Au lycée Karakura, à 10H43 du jeune homme roux penché vers la fenêtre soupira bruyamment. Il avait de court cheveux roux avec deux barrette sur une poche de sa veste en forme de fleur bleu. Il avait l'uniforme du lycée, de la même couleur qu'Ichigo mais pour homme. Il était assez bien bâti, assez musclé pour un garçon de son âge et assez grand. Des grand yeux brun encadrer son visage. Il avait dans ses mains un livre mais semblait ennuyé de ce dernier. Alors qu'il soupira une énième fois, une voix se fit entendre.

'- Hey, ta bouche est ouverte ! T'est trop jeune pour être déjà fatigué alors qu'on est le matin !

'- Tatsuki-kun. _Dit le jeune homme roux_.'

Le dit Tatsuki était debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches et l'air taquin. Il avait les cheveux noir un peu hérissé et des yeux bleu. Il semblais un peu moins musclé que l'autre jeune homme mais sans pour autant être chétif. Il se pencha ensuite vers son ami et dit d'une voix maline :

'- Ichigo est en retard !'

Le jeune homme releva alors sa tête vers Tatsuki.

'- Huh ? _dit-il._

\- Tu était en train de pensé à Ichigo pas vrai ?'

A ses paroles, le garçon roux se mit à rougir et balbutia :

'-N...Non, pas du tout !'

Tatsuki le fixa alors longtemps avec un air de quelqu'un qui n'était pas convaincu. Il s'assit ensuite en face de lui.

'-Hey Orihime, _dit-il_ , qu'est-ce que tu aime chez elle ? Elle est froide, ses cheveux ont une couleur bizarre, c'est une gamine,elle s'énerve tout le temps... '

Il soupira alors et rajouta :

'-Franchement, un gars aussi beau et musclé que toi vaut mieux que ça...

\- Elle est drôle ! _répondit Orihime, sans aucune hésitation_.

\- Huh ? Tu peux développer ?'

Tatsuki ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il trouvait Ichigo drôle. Déjà que si on met dans la même phrase 'Ichigo' et 'drôle', ça semblais bizarre pour lui.

'-J'ai juste à me rappeler de ce visage grimaçant et... _dit Orihime_.'

Il se mit alors à visualisé le visage d'Ichigo. Puis il mis ensuite ce visage sur d'autres corps différents. Comme par exemple sur u corps de chat ou un corps d'un vieillard ou même encore d'une sorte de clown avec des antennes. Et il fini par se lancer dans un fou rire, sous le regard perplexe de Tatsuki.

'- Pfff ! _rigola-t-il_. Le meilleur !

'- Vrai...vraiment...? _demanda Tatsuki_.'

Il décida de laisser Orihime se calmer, ne comprenant réellement pas son ami. Puis, un peu plus loin d'eux, une voix se fit entendre.

'-Elle ne va peut être pas venir.'

Tatsuki et Orihime tourna en même temps la tête vers la voix.

'- Ichigo, je veux dire. _dit une jeune fille_.'

Elle était vraiment très petite, ne devant même pas dépassé les 1m50. Elle avait de court cheveux noir lisse et de grand yeux gris. Elle avait l'air assez jeune, peut être même plus jeune que les personnes de cette classe.

'- Kojima-san ! _dit Orihime_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _questiona Tatsuki._ Ah ouai, c'est vrai ! Tu viens toujours à l'école avec Ichigo.

\- Ouaip ! _dit Kojima_. Je suis allé devant chez elle ce matin et il y avait un énorme trou derrière sa maison. Sa mère a dit qu'un camion s'était écrasé sur leurs maison pendant la nuit.'

Tatsuki écarquilla les yeux et avança vers Kojima.

'-Un camion ?! _cria-t-il_. Donc elle a été blessé ? Ou... mor...!'

Avant qu'il eu le temps de finir sa phrase, une sacoche blanche et rouge lui tomba sur la tête et une voix se fit entendre.

'- Je suis pas morte.'

Tatsuki se retourna alors pour voir qu'Ichigo était devant lui et que c'était elle, la lanceuse de sacoche.

'- Et désolée de te décevoir mais personne n'a été blessé. _Dit-elle._

\- Kurosaki-san ! _s'exclama Orihime_.Bon... Bon...Bon...Bonjour !'

Ichigo se tourna alors vers Orihime.

'- Ou...Ouai... _Dit Ichigo._ Bonjour, toujours aussi heureux, Inoue.'

Puis elle parti s'installer à son bureau qui se trouvait juste derrière celui de Kojima, dans la rangée à côté de la fenêtre. Cette dernière se retourna vers Ichigo.

'-T'est venu du coup ? _dit elle_.T'a réparé ton mur ?

\- Pas entièrement. _répondit Ichigo_. On a quoi en troisième heures ?

\- Économique et société.' _Répondit Kojima._

Ichigo fini de s'installer puis s'étala sur sa table.

'-Ochi-san , hein ? _dit-elle_. Ça va, elle ne va pas me casser les pieds ça veut dire.'

Soudainement, une voix à coté d'elle lui parla.

'- Tu est...tu est Kurosaki-san?'

.

J'espère que le commencement de ce nouveau chapitre vous as plu ! Il devrait normalement être plus court que le premier, 2 ou 3 partie. A bientôt !


	6. Starter, Deuxième partie

**Note :** Je met rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Starter**

°...° = pensée d'Ichigo

Part 2 :

.

Intrigué et semblant avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, Ichigo tourna la tête à sa gauche.

'- Ravi de te rencontrer ! _dit le propriétaire de la voix_.

-Ah, je te présente Kuchiki-kun ! _intervint Kojima, ne faisant pas attention à la tête que tirai Ichigo_. Il a été transféré aujourd'hui. C'est un timing assez bizarre, mais sa famille était dans une situation compliqué où ils ont du déménager assez rapidement.'

Cependant, Ichigo ne semblait pas écouter ce que disait Kojima. Elle avait d'autres préoccupation à l'heure qu'il était. Comme par exemple, savoir pourquoi le shinigami d'hier se trouvait devant elle et qui plus est, dans sa classe ?! Ce que d'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à lui demander.

'-T...toi... _balbutia-t-elle_. Pourquoi...?!

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichigo ? _demanda Kojima_.'

Rukia se leva alors et tandis la main vers Ichigo en rajoutant :

'-Kurosaki-chan, je n'ai pas encore de manuels. Peux tu...peut être...me laisser regarder sur les tiens ?'

Ichigo était tellement perdu qu'elle ne fit pas attention au 'chan' que le garçon avait rajouté à son nom et baissa le regard vers la main qu'il lui tendait. Dite main où il y avait écrit en lettre capital noir ' Dis un seul mot et je te tue'.

° Hein ?! °

Elle releva rapidement la tête vers Rukia qui continuait à la fixer avec un petit sourire.

'- Ok ? _demanda-t-il_.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et fit quelques pas en arrière.

° Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?! °

.

.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Ichigo réussi à isoler Rukia derrière le lycée pour lui parler.

'-Où va tu comme ça? _demanda Rukia_. M'emmener dans un endroit si vide, que diable as-tu l'intention de me faire ?'

Ichigo s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers lui.

\- Arrête de parler aussi bizarrement ! _cria Ichigo_.

\- Bizarrement ?! _s'exclama-t-il_. Quelle grossièreté ! Ce n'est pas assez bien pour quelqu'un qui a appris la langue en seulement une nuit ?'

Exaspéré, Ichigo perdit le peu de patience qu'elle avait en réserve et se mit à taper du pied en fusillant Rukia du regard.

'- Ferme la ! _dit-elle_. Juste explique moi ce qui se passe !

\- Expliquer ?

\- Ouai ! Ta mission est fini, non ? _demanda Ichigo_. Pourquoi tu est dans ma classe ? Tu ne devais pas retourner à cette Soul Society ?!

-Espèce d'idiote ! _L'insulta Rukia._ '

Il croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine et poussa un long soupir.

'-Seul un shinigami peut retourner à la Soul Society. _Fini-t-il par dire après un moment de silence._ Donc, en ce moment, je ne peux plus y retourner.

Ichigo le regarda avec intercompréhension.

'- Huh ? Pourquoi tu ne peux plus...?

\- Parce que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de shinigami ! _Dit-il_.

\- ?! ...Quo...?! M...mais, je suis plus un shinigami ! _S'exclama Ichigo._ Je n'ai plus de kimono !'

Elle se mit a regarder ses vêtements à la recherche du kimono, tourna sur elle-même et se mis même à regarder sous ses pied. On ne sait jamais, au cas où si ils avaient rétréci pendant la nuit et suivit Ichigo jusqu'à son lycée. Rukia la regarda avec un regard mi-amusé mi-désespérè.

'- Où 'le pouvoir de shinigami ' est parti ?! _demanda Ichigo_.'

Rukia la pointa ensuite du doigt avant de dire :

'- A l''intérieur de toi. Ce n'est pas ton corps mais ton âme qui a pris mes pouvoirs.'

Il fixa Ichigo quelques secondes avant de rajouter :

'- Quoiqu'il en soit, la nuit dernière, j'ai eu tout mes pouvoirs volé par toi ! Heureusement, j'ai très peu perdu de mes autres capacités. Mais je suis tout de même forcé à rester dans ce corps artificiel.

\- ... Un corps artificiel... ? _Questionna Ichigo_.

\- C'est un corps que les shinigamis utilisent en cas d'urgence. _R_ _épondit Rukia_. Un shinigami entre dans ce corps en attendant que ses pouvoirs reviennent.'

Ichigo dirigea son regard vers le corps de Rukia.

'- Donc , en ce moment, ton corps actuel en est un ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oui. _Dit Rukia_. Des shinigamis affaiblit sont des proies faciles pour les Hollows, donc ont doit vivre comme des humains.'

° Donc, c'est pour ça que les gens de ma classe pouvaient le voir...°

Ichigo poussa ensuite un long soupir et afficha une mine ennuyé.

'- ...Donc... Qu'est-ce que le shinigami affaiblit me veut ? _Demanda-t-elle._

 _-_ J'en viens, j'en viens... _Répondit Rukia.'_

Il tendit alors sa main vers Ichigo et la regarda avec détermination.

'- Et donc, _commença-t-il à dire_ , par conséquence , en attendant que mes pouvoirs reviennent... tu dois prendre tes responsabilité et te charger de mes devoirs de shinigamis !'

Ichigo le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui poussait sous ses yeux.

'- AH ?! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- C'est normal, tu est celle qui a mes pouvoirs. _Continua Rukia._ Bien sûr, je t'assisterais. Aussi, tu n'a aucun droit de refuser, après tout, tu as...

\- Je refuse ! Dit _Ichigo.'_

Elle avait croisé ses main ensemble pour faire une croix, montrant bien son refus catégorique.

'- ... Quoi ? _Dit Rukia._

 _-_ J'ai dit , je refuse _! S'exclama-t-elle._ Je vais pas me battre contre ces monstres encore une fois !

Et alors qu'Ichigo était en train de faire demi-tour, Rukia lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper.

'- Att...attend ! _Cria-t-il._ Tu... Hier ...'

Ichigo se retourna et baissa sa tête vers le bras que Rukia retenait. Elle remonta ensuite la tête vers le visage de Rukia et dégagea son bras de la poigne de ce dernier.

'- Hier, j'ai seulement été capable de me battre parce que ma famille été en danger. _Expliqua Ichigo_. J'vais pas me battre contre des monstres pour des total inconnus ! Je suis pas une personne aussi gentille que ça ! Désolée si je t'ai déçu !'

Puis elle se retourna et continua à marcher.

'- Je vois... _Murmura Rukia.'_

Il sorti ensuite un gant de sa poche et l'enfila sur sa main gauche. Le gant était rouge et une flamme avec une tête de mort y était au milieu. Il releva ensuite sa tête vers Ichigo.

'- Alors, je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! _Dit-il._

\- ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ... ?! _S'exclama Ichigo.'_

Et avant même qu'Ichigo est pu faire un seul mouvement, Rukia s'était jeté sur elle, frappant sa tête avec la main ganté. Tout d'un coup, Ichigo se senti partir de son corps. Elle tomba à terre, sonné. Alors qu'elle était à terre, les yeux fermé, elle se sentait étrange. Son corps était si léger, tellement léger qu'elle croyait même qu'elle était en train de flotté.. Elle rouvrit ses yeux puis se releva doucement. Elle remarqua que ses vêtements avaient changé. Son uniforme de lycéenne avait été échangé pour le kimono noir de shinigami qu'elle avait porté la veille.

° Pourquoi j'ai de nouveau ces vêtements ?! J'ai encore les pouvoirs de Rukia ? °

En face d'elle, Rukia était debout à côté d'un corps qui était allongé par terre. Son corps.

'- Waaaa ?! _Cria-t-elle_. Qu'est-ce que...?! Mon âme a été dégagée !'

Elle courra vers son corps et le secoua dans tous les sens.

'- Hey, mon corps ! _Hurla-t-elle_. Reviens à moi !

\- Hey ! _Dit Rukia._ Suis moi.'

.

Et voilà, la deuxième partie posté. On se retrouve pour la troisième et dernière partie du chapitre 2. A bientôt !


	7. Starter, Dernière partie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yashiro-san :** A vrai dire, j'y avait déjà pensé de changer leurs prénoms pour adapter mais après je me suis dit que ça serait trop bizarre. Même si leurs sexes changent, les personnages restent toujours les même. Et puis, pour certains, ça serait extrêmement bizarre. Par exemple Renji : au féminin c'est Renja ? Renjia ? Rukia : Rukio ? C'est assez moche je trouve. Après, je peux comprendre que c'est difficile d'imaginer Rukia en homme comme son prénom est féminin. Je sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais m'y prendre pour ça... En tout cas, j'espère que ça continue à te plaire et à bientôt !

 **Note :** Je met rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Starter**

°...° = pensée d'Ichigo

Part 3 :

.

° Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? °

Ichigo poussa un soupir puis regarda tout autour d'elle. L'endroit où Rukia l'avait emmener était le petit parc de la ville. Bien évidement, à cette heure-ci, tout les enfant étaient à l'école et le parc était désert. Le vent faisait bouger les feuilles et le silence régner en ce lieu. Ichigo jeta ensuite un œil à Rukia qui était, quand à lui, en train de fixer un point invisible en face de lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ichigo osa enfin à parler.

'- ... Hey...

\- Attend, ça va bientôt arriver. _Le coupa Rukia_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va bientôt arriver ?! _Cria Ichigo_. Ça fait plus de 20 minutes qu'on est là !

\- Est-ce que un esprit est déjà apparu ici avant ? _Demanda Rukia.'_

Ichigo regarda Rukia avec un visage surpris. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle répondit enfin.

 _'-._.. Ouai, y en a eu un _. Dit Ichigo._

 _-_ A quoi il ressembler ? _Questionna-t-il.'_

Ichigo essaye de se remémorer l'image de l'esprit. Puis elle s'accroupit et leva sa main au dessus de sa tête.

'- C'est une gamine de 5 ans. _Dit-elle._ A peu près de cette taille. Elle joue habituellement ici vers midi.'

Rukia tourna son regard en direction d'Ichigo.

'- Une de tes tes amies ? _Demanda-t-il._

 _\- Hein ?! S'exclama Ichigo._ Non, jee l'ai juste vu 3-4 fois. Je ne lui est jamais parlé... Pourquoi tu demande ça...?'

Rukia lui tendit alors un téléphone qu'il avait dans sa main.

'- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Ichigo.'_

Puis elle remarqua qu'il y avait un message. Elle se pencha donc pour pouvoir le lire :

 ** _" Parc Yumizawa  
_**

 ** _20 mètres_**

 ** _12 h 00_**

 ** _-15 minutes."_**

'- ? Ça veut dire quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

 _-_ C'est un ordre de la Soul Society. _Répondit Rukia._ Ça dit que , à midi moins le quart, à environ 20 mètre au alentour du parc pour enfant Yumizawa... Un Hollow va apparaitre. Ou plus exactement... l'esprit de l'enfant qui se trouve dans ce parc va être attaqué.'

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Rukia se retourna brusquement et à peine quelque seconde plus tard, ils entendirent un cri.

'- UWAAAAAH ! '

Ichigo dirigea son regard rapidement vers le son. La petite fille qui jouait souvent dans ce parc se faisait poursuivre par un Hollow. Mais contrairement à celui d'hier, ce Hollow ressemblait plus à une sorte d'araignée. Il était affreux, des espèces de boules noires se trouvaient tout au long de son dos. Quand à l'esprit, elle affichait un visage de pur terreur. Des larmes coulait le long de ses joues et elles criait à en recracher ses poumons. Ichigo s'apprêtait à aller la secourir, elle avait déjà sa main sur son zapakuto , prête à le faire sortir de son fourreau quand Rukia l'interrompu.

'- Attend ! _Cria-t-il_.'

Ichigo s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna ver Rukia, le visage choqué.

'- Tu va aller l'aider ? _Demanda Rukia_. Ce n'est pas un étranger pourtant ?

\- Qu'...qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! _Balbutia Ichigo._ Comment je ne pourrais pas venir aider alors que ça se passe en face de moi... ?

\- Même si ça se passe en face de toi ou loin de toi... _Répondit Rukia._ Ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle est attaqué.

\- AIIE ! _C_ ria la petite fille.'

Ichigo se retourna rapidement. La petite fille s'était fait propulser par le Hollow et rouler sur le sol. Ichigo se décida alors à venir l'aider.

'- NE L'AIDE PAS ! _Hurla Rukia.'_

Ichigo se redirigea encore vers Rukia. Quand à ce dernier, il avait les bras croisé et regarda Ichigo avec un regard sévère.

'- Même si tu sauve cette gamine ici, rien n'importera si tu ne deviens pas une shinigami ! _Dit-il._ La sauver parce qu'elle est en face de toi ?! Ne sois pas naive ! Un shinigami doit traité tout les esprits de la même façon ! Tu ne peux pas juste sauver ceux que tu peux voir, ceux que tu peux atteindre ! Ne sauve pas cette enfant avec cette façon de penser ! Si tu veux la sauver maintenant...Alors accepte le fait que tu dois sauver tout les esprits ! Aller n'importe où pour les sauver... Aller même jusqu'à risquer sa vie, en faire une sorte d'engagement !'

Pendant tout ce discours, Rukia avait les poings serrer et les sourcils froncé. Ichigo le regarda avec surprise.

° °... Donner sa vie... °

Elle repensa alors aux événements d'hier. A ce Hollow qui avait attaqué sa famille, à sa mère allongé par terre, Karin rampant à sa chambre en sang et le visage pleurant de Yuzu...

° Ouai...Je suis...°

Elle prit le manche son zapakuto , le sortant de son fourreau et se pointa juste devant le Hollow qui s'apprêter à manger l'esprit. Le Hollow releva alors la tête, ayant aperçu Ichigo.

'- ...Qui est-tu...? _Demanda-t-il de sa voix effrayante et rauque.'_

Sans que le Hollow ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Ichigo lui coupa une de ses 6 pattes. Ont entendait le craquement de la patte, comme le bruit de la patte du crabe quand on la casse.

'- UGYAAAAAAA ! _Hurla le Hollow.'_

Du sang jailli de la blessure, éclaboussant un peu le kimono d'Ichigo et la patte tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Quand au Hollow, il fut projeté en arrière et se retrouva sur le dos. La petite fille regarda Ichigo avec des yeux admiratif, comme si son héro préféré se trouvait en face d'elle.

'- ... Ichigo.. _. Murmura Rukia._ Tu ... accepte ...?'

Soudainement, Ichigo planta violemment son zapakuto au sol, à à peine quelques centimètres de la petite fille qui cria un ' eek ' très aiguë, ses larmes recommença à coulé.

'- Ferme ta geule ! _Cria-t-elle.'_

Puis elle pointa son doigt sur Rukia et cria d'une voix assuré :

\- Je n'accepte rien du tout ! Je la sauve car j'ai envie de la sauver ! T'as un problème avec ça ?!'

Rukia la regarda avec surprise et pris entre ses mains la barrière en face d'elle.

'- ... Quoi...?! _Cria-t-il._

 _-_ Est-ce que tu est différent ?! _Hurla Ichigo_. Tu t'est sacrifié pour me sauver hier ! A ce moment, est-ce que tu était en train de penser ' c'est mon devoir de shinigami'?! Ce n'est pas ça que ça veut dire, se sacrifier ! '

Puis Ichigo se redirigea vers le Hollow qui était en train de se . ?docid=47530666

'- Jusqu'à la fin... _Commença Ichigo_.'

Elle courra vers le Hollow et d'un coup, lui planta son zapakuto en plein milieu du visage.

'- Je serais différente de toi ! _Termina Ichigo_.'

Elle retira ensuite son zapakuto, faisant gicler du sang du Hollow partout.

'- ... Je n'accepte aucun engagement... _Dit-elle._ Si les choses deviennent mauvaise, je m'enfuirais sans doute... De toute façon, je suis pas une assez bonne personne pour être capable de me sacrifier pour des étrangers...Mais...Malheureusement, je ne suis aussi pas une telle ordure... pour continuer de vivre joyeusement sans payer mes dettes en retour !'

Elle tendit ensuite la main à Rukia, zapakuto poser sur son épaule et dit :

'- Je vais t'aider ! A faire ce qu'un shinigami doit faire ! Même si je n'en n'ai pas envie...'

Rukia observa quelques secondes cette main tendu avant de la prendre et de sourire.

'- Ouai... Merci. _Dit-il.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un peu plus loin, au lycée Karakura, le corps d'Ichigo était rester telle qu'il était quand elle et Rukia sont partie.

'- Sensei ! (1) Dit une voix d'élève. Kurosaki-san est par terre !

\- Quoi ?! _Dit le sensei._ Où ?!

.

(1) Sensei veut dire professeur en japonais.

Et voilà, la dernière partie de Starter. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous retrouve donc très prochainement pour le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !


	8. Orihime Inoue, Première partie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yashiro-san :** Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu continue de suivre mon histoire et que tu aime autant on dirait ! A bientôt !

 **Note :** Je met rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Orihime Inoue**

Part 1 :

.

'- Ra est le Ra de est le Shinigawa Sushi's Shi. '

Quelque part dans la ville, en pleine nuit, un jeune garçon chantait.C'était l'un des camarades de classe d'Ichigo, Orihime. Il portait un sac de course dans les main et rentrait désormais chez lui en chantonnant. Il traversa un passage piéton en chantant.

'- Maintenant, chant... _Commença-t-il à chanter.'_

Mais au moment où il prononça ces paroles,il remarqua une voiture sorti de nulle part lui fonçait dessus à tout vitesse. Il équarquilla les yeux de terreur et...

.

.

.

Maintenant, il faisait jour. Il faisait très beau, le soleil était là, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nuages et...

'- ... Je sais, grande sœur... Tout est caché dans la boîte, n'est-ce pas ... ? Dans cette boîte en jade, que Mère nous a laisser... Donne moi cette boîte, grande sœur Marianne ! Maintenant ! Non ! On ne doit pas ouvrir cette boîte ! François ! Non...!'

...et Rukia était en train de lire un manga à haute voix avec des voix ridicules. Ce qui agaça énormément Ichigo qui ne tarda pas à le lui faire remarquer, batte de baseball à la main.

'- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! _Cria Ichigo, en frappant la table juste à côté d'elle._

\- AAAAH ! _Hurla cette fois-ci Rukia.'_

Rukia tomba de sa chaise à cause du choc. Quand il réussi à se relever après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers Ichigo.

'- E...E...E...E...Espèce de sot ! Cria-t-il, à bout de souffle. Ne m'effraie pas comme ça ! Je suis en train d'étudier le langage moderne !

\- Huh ? Étudier le langage moderne ? Dit Ichigo, incrédule. Avec ce livre ? Tu me fais m'entrainer et toi, pendant ce temps, tu te relax et lis des mangas d'horreur ?! Et ou as-tu eu ça, d'abord ?'

Rukia se releva et se rassit sur sa chaise. Il posa ensuite son manga sur sa chaise puis releva son regard vers Ichigo.

'-Peu importe. _Dit-il._ Tu a terminer avec l'entrainement ?

\- Frapper 100 balles remplit de poivres, c'est ça ? _Demanda Ichigo._ Ouai, j'ai terminer !'

Puis elle regarda la batte qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

'-Casser en deux 100 balles de poivres, quel sorte d'entrainement c'est ? _Dit-elle_. Et en plus, où as-tu eu cette machine bizarre ... ? '

Elle pointa du doigt une drôle de machine qui était à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était une sorte de robot remplit de balles qui envoyait plusieurs d'entre elles en même temps.

'- Espèce d'idiote ! _S'exclama Rukia._ Les balles remplit de poivres étaient les mauvaises balles !

\- Les mauvaise balles ? _Dit Ichigo._

\- Oui ! _Répondit Rukia.'_

Puis ils se regarda pendant plusieurs fixait Ichigo pendant que cette dernière ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

'- Tu ne l'est a pas... toute frappé, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Rukia._

\- Si, toutes ! _Répondit Ichigo._ Parfaitement en plus !'

Rukia regarda ensuite Ichigo comme si elle était la réincarnation de l'idiotie elle-même.

'- Espèce d'idiote ! _Cria-t-il._ Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de seulement frapper les balles qui on une image de tête sur eux !

\- Je ne savais pas ce que s'était ! _Cria à son tour Ichigo._ Et en plus, comment je pouvais savoir quelles étaient les images de tête et celle qui ne l'étaient pas ?!'

Elle tenait dans ses deux mains des balles. Il y en avait une qui avait une forme bizarre, comme une sorte de buisson, avec un trait et un V en dessous et avec écrit en dessous en tout petit ' Main '. Alors que l'autre était exactement le même dessin sauf que à la place du trait et du V, il y avait des yeux, un nez et une bouche et qu'il y avait écrit en dessous toujours en tout petit ' Visage'. En conclusion, les deux balles se ressemblait beaucoup et il était difficile de les différencier. Rukia prit la balle ' Visage ' dans sa main.

'- Ecoute ! _Dit-il._ La faiblesse d'un Hollow, c'est sa tête ! Si tu lui tranche la tête, tu peux le tuer en un coup ! Cet entrainement est pour voir si tu peux frapper sa tête dans n'importe quelle situation !

\- Pourquoi j'ai à faire ça ? _Demanda Ichigo._ Je l'ai est tous battu jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Idiote ! _Répondit Rukia._ Est-ce que tu a déjà battu un Hollow en un coup ? Se faufiler vers le Hollow et le battre en un coup est la base pour tous les éliminer ! C'est un miracle que tu sois resté indemne jusqu'à maintenant, vu la façon dont tu te bat !

\- Uhh...Attaquer par derrière ? _Dit Ichigo._ Comment je pourrais me battre aussi déloyalement que ça ?

\- Idiote ! _Dit encore une fois Rukia pour la énième fois._ Garde ce genre de chose en tête pour quand tu te bat avec des humains. Tes adversaires sont des Hollows ! Ce genre de choses ne peut pas s'appliquer pour eux ! Si continue de penser d'une façon aussi naïve, tu mourra !'

Ichigo baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

'- ... Ouai mais... _Commença-t-elle à dire.'_

Mais tout d'un coup, une voix se fit entendre juste derrière elle.

'- BONJOUR, KUROSAKI-SAN ! _Cria cette voix avec un ton joyeux._

 _-_ WAAH _! Cria cette fois-ci Ichigo.'_

Puis elle se retourna pour voir qui était derrière elle. Une chevelure rousse apparu dans son champs de vision ainsi que des barrettes bleu en forme de fleur.

'- I...Inoue ?! _S'exclama-t-elle.'_

 _._

Voilà, donc voici la première partie de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt !


	9. Orihime Inoue, Deuxième partie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yashiro-san :** Moi aussi j'aime bien ce passage ! Surtout comment réagit Rukia quand Ichigo lui crie dessus. A bientôt ! **  
**

 **Note :** Je met rating M pour potentiel combats violent.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de bleach et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Orihime Inoue**

°...° = pensée d'Ichigo.

#...# = pensée de Rukia.

Part 2 :

.

'- I...Inoue ?! _S'exclama Ichigo._ Q...Q...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Eh eh eh ! _Rigola-t-il._ Juste des courses pour le diner.'

Puis il sorti tout ce qu'il y avait dans le sac en plastique.

'-J'ai acheter des oignons, du beurre, de la banane et de la gélatine. _Dit-il en montrant à chaque fois l'aliment._

° Qu'est ce qu'il va faire comme repas avec tout ça ?! °

'- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kurosaki-san ? _finit par demander Orihime._

 _-_ Oh, moi ? _Dit Ichigo._ Euh, je...

° Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Dire que j'étais en train de m'entrainer est trop embarrassant...°

Soudainement, Orihime sembla avoir aperçu quelque chose et se pencha pour voir derrière Ichigo.

'- Kuchiki-san ?! _Dit-il avec un air étonné.'_

Rukia le regarda avec un air confus.

'- Hmm... Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Idiot ! _Cria Ichigo._ C'est Inoue, Orihime Inoue ! Elle est dans notre classe !

\- Classe ?! _S'exclama-t-il.'_

Il se pencha ensuite en avant, comme les princes faisait devant une princesse, en disant :

'- Oh, Inoue-san ! Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance !

\- Eh ? _Dit ce dernier.'_

Ichigo regarda la façon dont Rukia se tenait.

° Je vois... Devant mes camarades de classes, il a l'intention de jouer un rôle.°

C'est alors que Orihime se pencha en imitant Rukia.

'- Oui... Honoré de faire votre...? _Essaya-t-il de dire, sans vraiment y réussir.'_

Ichigo soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel.

° Et l'autre qui se fait entrainer, sérieusement...°

Et alors qu'Ichigo les regarda, elle remarqua que Orihime avait un bandage sur un de ses bras.

'- Inoue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...avec ton bras ? _Demanda-t-elle_. T'est tombé ?

\- Huh ? _Dit-il en baissant son regard vers l'endroit où pointé Ichigo_. Oh, ça ! Non j'ai été percuter !

\- P...Percuter ?! _Cria Ichigo_. Par une voiture ?

\- Ouais. La nuit dernière, je suis sorti dehors pour aller m'acheter quelque chose à boire et BAM ! _Expliqua-t-il_. J'ai été percuter plusieurs fois récemment. Eh eh eh !

\- Tu ne devrais pas en rire ! _Lui cria dessus Ichigo_. C'est un très grave accident ! Tu devrais en être énervé !

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si ils me percuter en faisant exprès... _Dit-il_.

\- Vous vous blessez souvent, Inoue-san ? _Intervint Rukia._

\- Plus souvent qu'habituellement ! _Dit Ichigo_. Si ce n'est pas dire tout les jours !

\- Je suis souvent dans les nuages alors... _Répondit Orihime._

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas une excuse valable ! _Continua à lui crier dessus Ichigo_. Tu dois faire bien plus attention, Inoue !

-Hmm... _Marmonna Rukia_.

# Donc il est juste très tête en l'air...#

Puis soudainement, Rukia remarqua une autre blessure sur Orihime. Comme il portait un short, ses jambes étaient dévoilé. Et sur l'une d'entre elle se trouver une grande marque noir-violet qui prenait tout le tibia. A la vue de cette blessure, Rukia fronça les sourcils et prit un air grave.

'-... La marque qui est sur votre jambe. _Dit-il_. Je peux la regarder ?

\- Oh, ça ? _Dit Orihime en pointant la marque_. Bien sûr, vas-y.'

Rukia se pencha donc vers sa jambe en inspectant minutieusement la blessure.

'- Je l'ai eu la nuit dernière, elle aussi, donc je pense que ça dois être quand j'ai été percuté par la voiture... _Expliqua Orihime_.'

Par la suite à son explication, Rukia afficha un air plus sombre en continuant à regarder la marque. L'ayant remarquer, Orihime bougea un peu pour se mettre en face de lui et se pencha.

''- ... Kuchiki-san ? _Dit-il._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais une tête effrayante...'

A cette réflexion, Rukia releva soudainement la tête et se redressa rapidement.

\- Ah non ! _S'exclama ce dernier_ J'étais juste en train de pensée... que ça avait l'air douloureux.

\- Wow ! _Cria Orihime_. T'as raison ! Ma jambe me fais plus mal que mon bras !

\- Quoi ?! _Cria à son tour Ichigo_. Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis ! Va voir un médecin au lieu de rester ici à nous parler !

\- Hein, mais, je... _Bégaya-t-il._

\- Pourquoi vous rougissez ? _Demanda Rukia en tenant son menton avec une de ses main._

\- Ah, il est déjà si tard ! _S'exclama Orihime_.

\- T'es pressé ? _Demanda Ichigo._

\- Oui ! _Répondit Orihime en courant_. L'heure du rire est bientôt terminer !'

Il avait déjà fini de monter les marches et s'apprêter à partir quand Ichigo l'interpella.

'- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? _Lui proposa-t-elle_. Tête en l'air comme t'est, tu est capable de te refaire percuté.

\- Qu...quoi ? _Bégaya-t-il encore_. N...non ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ok, à demain alors ! _Dit Ichigo._

\- Ouais, à demain ! _Finit Orihime_.'

Puis il se mit à courir, le visage entièrement rouge comme une tomate.

.

.

.

Orihime continua à courir puis, en vérifiant bien qu'il était assez loin du parc, il s'arrêta et marcha tranquillement.

'-... Merde... _Jura-t-il_. Elle m'a surprise, donc j'ai refusé...'

Il passa ensuite l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

'- ... Je suis trop stupide... _Continua-t-il à parler_. Mais elle n'avait pas à abandonner aussi facilement aussi...'

Il soupira et repris ensuite sa route.

.

.

.

De retour du côté du parc, Ichigo regarda dans la direction où Orihime été parti.

'- A force de s'inquiète pour lui, ça me fatigue. _Dit-elle en soupirant_. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment bien ?'

A côté d'elle, Rukia était pensif.

'-... Ce garçon, Inoue.. _.Commença-t-il à dire_. Tu est proche de lui ?

\- Hm ? Pas vraiment... _Répondit Ichigo._ C'est le meilleurs ami de quelque que je connais qui vit dans mon quartier depuis ma quatrième.

\- Il a de la famille ? _Demanda Rukia._

\- Ouai, un seul... _Dit-elle_. Il avait une grande sœur bien plus âgé que nous.

\- 'Avait' ? _Dit Rukia_.

\- Ouai. _Répondit Ichigo_. Elle est morte il y a trois ans. J'ai été la première à ouvrir la porte de la clinique donc je m'en rappelle assez bien. C'était l'heure de partir à l'école donc j'allais bientôt partir. La clinique n'était pas encore ouvert, pourtant j'avais entendu la sonnette. Un jeune garçon devant la porte avec sa grande sœur sur son dos. C'était un accident de voiture et le sang était partout. On a rien pu faire avec notre équipement alors on a appeler le grand hôpital de la ville. Mais elle est morte avant que l'ambulance n'est pu l'emmener... C'est tout... Mais bon, j'ai seulement comprit que très récemment que ce jeune garçon, c'était lui.'

Puis elle tourna la tête vers Rukia.

'- Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça, tu as l'air intéressé par lui. _Dit-elle_.

\- Pas vraiment. _Répondit Rukia_. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu...?! _Cria Ichigo_.

\- Bon ! S'exclama Rukia. Maintenant rentre chez toi, toi aussi !'

Rukia était en train de marcher tandis qu'Ichigo le regarda.

° Putain... Toujours en train d'agir comme si il était supérieur aux autres ! °

Soudainement, Ichigo sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

'- Ah ouais, au faite, où tu vas aller toi ? _Demanda-t-elle_. Tu n'a nulle part où vivre ici.'

Rukia se retourna vers Ichigo avec un air supérieur collé au visage.

'- Heeh, quoi ? _Dit-il avec une fausse voix choquer._ Tu est intéressé par ma vie personnel ?

\- J...je ne suis pas intéressé par ça ! _Cria Ichigo._

\- Alors ne demande pas. _Dit-il n se retournant et en reprenant sa route._ J'y vais !

° Je... je le maudit ! °

Après s'être calmé, Ichigo décida enfin de rentrer chez elle.

.

Deuxième partie, terminer ! On se retrouve donc pour la prochaine partie qui sera normalement la dernière de ce chapitre. A bientôt !


End file.
